¡Convención!
by faty-chan
Summary: en un dia soleado los pajaros cantan y nuestras chicas se encuentran...


se me ocurrió esto al ir hace un par de días atras a una convención...

Aclaraciones: las chicas son normales

**nombre: **

**Masaru=Brick **

**Kojiro=Butch**

**Makoto=Boomer**

* * *

**¡convención!**

-¡vamos que llegamos tarde!.-le gritaba Momoko a sus amigas.

-si muy divertido.-dijo sarcásticamente Kaoru- pero no entiendo porque tenemos que venir así.-dijo señalándose mientras Momoko reía maliciosamente.

-es que mi querida Kaoru perdiste una apuesta.-respondió.

-bueno se entiende porque Miyako y Kaoru vinieron... ¿pero porque nosotros?

-por que quería a todos los personajes posibles ¿ves, Kojiro?.-dijo señalando un poster recién comprado - este anime se llama Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, y ellas son las protagonistas Blossom que es la líder y sus compañeras Buttercup y Bubbles y ellos son los Rowdyruff Boys Z, Brick el líder y sus hermanos Butch y Boomer.

-ah entonces yo soy Boomer, Masaru es Brick y Kojiro es Butch

-exacto

-pero aun no entiendo por que tuve que venir vestida así

-por que es el uniforme de batalla ya te lo dije

-pero seguro había otra vestimenta

-te estas quejando mucho, mira Miyako no se a quejado

-es por que a ella le gustan las faldas y además se esta sacando fotos con otras personas.- dijo señalando a Miyako que en ese momento se en estaba sacando una foto con un chico que estaba haciendo el cosplay de naruto.

-¿¡eh!? no vale yo tan bien quiero fotos con los demás cosplay.

-¿de que hablan?.-pregunto miyako llegando al lugar.

-de que te estas sacando fotos y ni me avisas.- dijo moviendo los brazos de arriba y abajo rápidamente.

-te podrías sacar una foto conmigo .-pregunto un chica castaña con un gorrito de Pikachu.

-¿quien yo?.-pregunto Makoto señalándose teniendo de respuesta un "si" de la chica- claro

-¡que! porque a el le piden y a mi no.-exclamo enojado Momoko después de que la castaña se fuera y en ese momento pasa dos chicas pidiendo fotos con los Rowdys.

-¡es el colmo!

-recién empieza seguro que te van a pedir.- Miyako trato de calmarla.

-bueno no importa... kyaa

-pero que te pasa loca.- dijo Kojiro tapándose los oídos.

-es que mira, allá están los peluches que me faltan.- respondió corriendo al lugar y luego volver con un peluche de Chikorita un Vulpix y un mini Charizard.

-bueno ¿y ahora que hacemos?.- pregunto Masaru.

-umm... vamos haber los puestos.- propuso Momoko, después de un rato de tanto dar vueltas Kaoru se cansó y diviso un sillón pero vio que Kojiro tenia la misma idea se miraron con rivalidad y empezaron a correr, Kaoru esquivaba a las personas ágilmente al igual que Kojiro, pero al llegar al sillón se percataron que ya estaba ocupado por una chica morocha con orejas de gato, resignados volvieron con lo demás.

-hay muchos cosplay... y ya llega la hora del karaoke ¡quiero cantar!

-pero te tenes que inscribir

-ya tengo todo calculado Miyako, tu tranquila yo nerviosa.-comenzó a caminar a la mesa de inscripciones la mujer que se hallaba allí la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-hola ¿en que quieres inscribirte?

-oh si quiero inscribirme en el concurso de karaoke

-bueno llene esta ficha

-gracias... umm vamos haber...

**Nombre:_**Momoko Akatsutsumi

**Canción:_**Opening de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z

**¿Grupo?:**No_

-bueno serás la numero 5 ¿algo más? .-dijo amablemente la recepcionista

-si emm ¿para el concurso cosplay?

-¿grupo o sola?

-grupo

-aquí tienes

-gracias

**Nombres de los integrantes:**

Momoko Akatsutsumi

Miyako Gotokuji

Kaoru Matsubara

Masaru Jojo

Kojiro Jojo

Makoto Jojo

**¿canción?:**No

-listo

-bueno serán el numero 10

-ok nos vemos.- se despidió Momoko para ir a buscar a los chicos, al llegar Miyako le pregunto como le fue y respondió que numero le había tocado y en 30 minutos empezaba el concurso.

-vamos a comer tengo hambre.- se quejo Kaoru.

-vamos a la cafetería.- propuso Masaru y todos asintieron al llegar entraron a una cafetería llamada "Café Maids".

-Bienvenidos amos y amas.- dijeron tres maid para luego llevarlos a una mesa.

-yo quiero un Daifuku.- dijo Miyako.

-umm un pastel de fresa.- pidió Momoko.

-yo un taiyaki.-dijo Kaoru.

-un Monaka.- pidió Kojiro.

-un Hanabiramochi.- pidió Masaru.

- y yo quiero Dango.- dijo por ultimo Makoto.

después de comer se dirigieron al escenario justo a tiempo para el concurso de karaoke.

-bueno ahora vamos con la siguiente participante Momoko Akatsutsumi que va a cantar Kibou No Kakera de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z

-Quiero contar  
que esta es la historia  
más hermosa de todas

yo sé, que tú  
podrás mirar mejor, y con atención  
por qué se ve que el cielo es azul  
y el sol alumbra tan fuerte

por qué verdes son los arboles  
que ves a tú alrededor  
sí respiras hondo una vez  
y lo miras con el corazón

ya no habrá palabras para explicar lo que es!...  
puede ser el brillo de tu risa  
porque hoy voy a soñar con lo que vendrá  
hoy voy a alcanzar todo lo que deseo...

aunque sea difícil de lograr quiero continuar por que yo siento  
que no hay nada que lo impida ya  
si te sientes mal deja de llorar  
no hay nada mas bello que ver tu sonrisa

soló al escuchar tu corazón poco a poco tu estarás mejor  
y sabrás, todo lo que puedes tener

por qué hoy voy a soñar con lo que vendrá  
hoy voy a alcanzar todo lo que deseo...

-gracias.- dijo Momoko haciendo una reverencia.

-ella fue Momoko Akatsutsumi y vamos con el siguiente participante.

-cantaste muy bien Momo.- dijo Miyako.

-gracias

-bueno ¿y ahora que?.- pregunto Kojiro.

-miren están los peluches de las Powerpuff girls y Rowdyruff Boys.-dijo Momoko acercándose al puesto seguida de los demás.

-yo quiero el de Boomer... mira Makoto se parece a vos.- mostrándole el peluche.

-si tienes razón el de Brick y Butch también se parecen a mis hermanos.- dijo agarrando los peluches - quiero el de Bubbles

- los tengo a todos menos el de Brick es que no lo encuentro por ningún lado.- dijo Momoko tratando de agarrar el peluche que tenia Makoto en la mano, pero alguien le gano de antemano- ¡hey!

-ahora es mío.- reclamo Masaru mirando al mini Brick.

-no vale... ¿disculpe tiene otro Brick?.- pregunto al vendedor.

-lo siento ese era el ultimo... pero nos quedan todas las Blossom

-que era el ultimo...-dijo llorando dramáticamente "_además le quedan todos los peluche de mi personaje favorito, ¿Qué nadie las compra?"- Masaru dame a Brick_

-¿porqué lo haría?

-por que... ¡sí!

-esta bien pero con una condición

-¿cuál?

-después te digo.- dijo con un sonrisa maliciosa

-_"um no quiero, pero no puedo desaprovecharla oportunidad de tenerlo"_

-¿y que decís?

-esta bien.- Momoko le sacó a Brick de las manos lo mas rápido posible.

-perfecto

-tenemos que llegar al concurso de cosplay.- dijo Momoko comenzando a caminar seguida de sus amigos, cuando llego pregunto que número estaban y le respondieron que en el ocho dio las gracias y volvió con los demás - falta poco

-¿para que?.- pregunto Miyako.

-para algo.- respondió mirando para otro lado.

-no me gusta esa respuesta ¿Qué hiciste Momoko?.-pregunto Kaoru desconfiada.

-yo... nada.-respondió mirando al escenario ya va a comenzar el numero 9.

-repito ¿Qué hiciste Momoko?

-bueno esta bien.-suspiro- los inscribí en el concurso

-¿¡que!?

-¿y ahora que vamos hacer?.-pregunto Miyako.

-improvisar lo mas gracioso de esto es que tenemos la mima personalidad que los personajes.-trato de explicar

-vamos con el grupo numero 10.-dijo el presentador.

-listos

-no.-dijeron al unísono.

-grupo numero 10 se encuentra

-hay que ir.-dijo empezando a caminar hacia el escenario seguida por los demás, ya ubicados en el escenario Momoko empezó a hablar.

-fue un día pesado

-lo bueno es que había muchas hermosuras.- comento Kojiro - como ella.- dijo guiñándole a Miyako

-con ella no.-dijo Makoto poniéndose enfrente de Miyako

-¿que celoso rubito?.-pregunto avanzando pero no noto que había una suela suelta y se cayo

-eso te pasa por idiota.-dijo Kaoru entre carcajadas

-ya vas a ver verdecita.-dijo en un gruñido para empezar una pelea pero fue interrumpido

-ya basta ¿ahora que hacemos?.-pregunto Masaru

-no se

-Blossom ¿que tienes hay?.-pregunto Masaru

-yo ¿porque tendría que tener algo?.-respondió con otra pregunta escondiendo las manos atrás de su cuerpo

-dame lo que tienes.- dijo acercándose lentamente a Blossom

-a-aléjate

-ah tenias esto y no querías convidar

-cuando me lo sacaste.- dijo mirando la caja de pockys que ahora yacía en la mano de Masaru.- ¡eh espera!

-quiero.- kojiro se acercaba a su hermano para agarrar el dulce- ¿quieren?

-claro.-respondió Makoto.

-bueno.-respondieron al unisono Kaoru y Miyako.

-waaa no me dejaron nada

-eso te pasa por...-pero fue interrumpido por un sonido que parecía alarma.

-que pasa Profesor

-Chicas tienen que volver

-paso algo.-pregunto preocupada Miyako.

-solo necesito que regresen lo mas pronto posible

-ok Profe ya vamos

**...**

-estoy cansada

-pero nos divertimos Miyako

-quiero regresar a casa comer y ver un buen partido

-si pero presiento que nos olvidamos de algo.-dijo pensativa Momoko.

-bueno acá nos separamos no vemos mañana

-adiós Kaoru

**en otra parte**

-hermano nos engañaron.-dijo Makoto

-dime algo que no sepa.-respondió Kojiro de mala gana

-nota mental no hacerle caso a una persona vestida de pulpo.- dijo en voz alta Masaru y sus hermanos asintieron dándole toda la razón

* * *

y al fin lo termino n.n lo e tratado de terminar hace una semana atras pero se me bloqueo la mente espero que le allá gustado n.n

**¿reviews? **


End file.
